


dewy daydreams.

by xiaosbf



Series: date a demon! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Blowjobs, Cameras, Choking, Collars, Degradation, Demons dating demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinda?, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Reader has a dick, Rough Sex, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Sexsomnia, Tail Kink, Top! Reader, Twink, Voyeurism, Watersports, but not really?, daimon is the twink, demon character, demon hybrids, demon reader, dom reader, idk i just like the humiliation factor, is that a tag?, very self indulgent, you rail him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosbf/pseuds/xiaosbf
Summary: having a demon hybrid boyfriend sure does have it perks!!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: date a demon! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164803
Kudos: 31





	dewy daydreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent, i’m sorry.

There was something about Daimon that never seemed to go unnoticed by you. It was something that had piqued your interest for a long time. Albeit, the first time you allowed your curiosity to get the best of you, you were met with a trivial scenario. But you couldn’t help, but be curious about the demon’s tail.

Yes. The one Daimon seemingly took pride in. The one that worked in sync with the boy’s emotions. You remember asking about it the first time. Daimon was really happy upon learning about marshmallows. His tail waved happily in tune with his munches. Chewing on the jumbo marshmallow, he smiled at you.

“These are so good..!” he gushed, wriggling in his seat. You stared at his tail, curious. Daimon kept his tail hidden at times, not wanting it to get in the way of anything. It was black and heart shaped at the end. The boy noticed you staring at something and looked at the culprit. That culprit being his tail— perks of being half incubus really. “Oh!” he giggled, swallowing the rest of the marshmallow.

“It’s cute.” You had quickly blurted without thinking. You held out your hand, “Can I...”

Before you could even finish your sentence, your hand was slapped away by Daimon, himself. “Nope~” he singsonged, shaking his head. You retracted your hand in disappointment. Meanwhile Daimon lifted up his shirt, so his tail could wrap around his torso.

“You have to be friendship level 10 to do such a thing.” he told, voice as playful as ever. You sighed to yourself, but digressed. You supposed that can be a conversation at a later time.

Now was that time. Daimon didn’t tell you directly himself that you had reached... level 10, but when officially making him yours, surely you had gotten at least close. You had forgotten about even asking at all. That was until you heard him shift around in bed.

You had invited him over for movie night. And after watching a few collective horror movies, you both decided to sleep. Likewise, Daimon refused to sleep without you. He could be clingy admittedly, so he naturally wanted you close, always.

“I have a guest bedroom that—“

Daimon let out a loud gasp at your statement and stared at you in disbelief. “You’re **not** throwing your cute hybrid boyfriend in a guest room.” he corrected you, huffing his cheeks and crossing his arms. The shorter male then cuddled your arm, looking up at you with his light purple eyes. “I wanna sleep with you.” was all he said. And it was all you needed to hear as confirmation.

Back to the present time. Your half incubus, half ghoul boyfriend kept shifting around in bed next to you. And it would’ve been fine if he didn’t keep moving the blanket in the process. At first, it didn’t bother you. You ignored it, thinking it was nothing at all. Soon you had fallen back asleep.

You hadn’t woken back up until you heard soft whimpers next to you. They sounded muffled, making the output of them not as loud as they originally could have been. You were still half asleep, but hearing that from him worried you. Was he okay? Having a bad dream perhaps? “Daimon...” you muttered, slowly turning his way in bed.

Your eyes were still closed shut in sleepiness. “Are you okay...” your words soon dissolved into nothing after the sight you were met with. Your boyfriend was curled up, facing in the other direction. He was asleep, but.... you couldn’t say the same for his tail. Did it have a mind of its own? You see, these were one of those questions you had been wanting to ask him.

His tail was between his legs, thrusting against his erect length that was very visible in those shorts. His hands clutched the bedsheets underneath him. And he thrusted in time with his tail. Soft moans and whimpers left his lips, awakening something in you. Something that you refused to acknowledge for a long time whenever you were around him.

It was no lie how you were attracted to Daimon mentally, physically, and sexually. And you had been for awhile. But considering his background of being sexually used for years, you never wanted to bring up sexual activities. Simply because you wanted him to feel comfortable around you. So, you figured you’d let whatever sexually things happen naturally, when Daimon wanted them to.

Staring at him, you came to the safe conclusion that he was still very much in a deep sleep. Maybe this was typical for him? You were about to call out his name again when you heard him whine, “Master, please..”

You sucked in a breath, composing yourself and ignoring the growing erection between your legs. You weren’t exactly sure what to do in this situation. Wake him up? Or... _the other option._

At that moment, Daimon tail snaked underneath his shorts and underwear too. You could see the outline of it wrapping around his cock. The moan that left his lips was rather loud and if you hadn’t been awake now, that would’ve awakened you for sure. “Ahhahh, Master’s hand feels so good..” he whined, turning over to be on his back. This startled you into lying back down on your side, looking in the complete opposite direction. 

You could bring up this in the morning, but for now you’d indulge in your own needs. Moans kept leaving your boyfriend’s mouth, leaving the conflict in your pants feeling very uncomfortable. Without hesitation, your hand dived underneath your sweatpants. It’s not like you had underwear on.

You would much rather have Daimon and that sweet mouth of his choking around you, but with him asleep, that would have to wait for another day. Your hand wrapped itself around your length, having you inhale deeply to keep yourself from groaning.

The amount of times you had dreamed of fucking of him had this scenario being more of a turn on than it really should be. Daimon squirmed next to you, lewd noises very audible. “Faster... faster please.” You could hear his moans work up in pitch, making you pump yourself at a relatively fast pace. 

“Mm Master, i-if you keep going...” Daimon was cut off by his very own words. “I-I’ll come..” he whimpered, throwing his head back. Right after those words were said, Daimon whined. “What? Why did you stop-“ he mumbled before moaning again.

“Master’s cock feels so good inside me.. s-so full.” Was he really fucking himself with his tail? _Fuck_. He was so hot. Your hand made quick work, jerking yourself off in quick motions. You really wanted to take Daimon then and there, but you would have to wait. Oh, the things you would do to at least cum over his cute face.

The sadist in you wanted to complete ruin him. Humiliate him and degrade him. Oh, and you best believe that you’d get your chance. Small pants left your mouth as you listened to your boyfriend masturbate in his sleep right beside you. “ _Fuck_ , Daimon.” you felt yourself growing close to coming. You could safely assume he was close too, by the sounds of his moans raising in volume.

“S-So close...” he wriggled in his spot. “Aahh.. my face...” he managed to stutter out. “Come over my face.. please..” That was the final straw for you. With a grunt, you came in your hand. Daimon was still going, which was good. You had an idea. After fetching some tissues from your nightstand, you cleaned off your hand.

Pulling your phone from its plug, you quickly turned to face him. Hovering over his small frame, you went to the camera app and recorded the scene before you. As soon as you hit record, Daimon’s tail pulled out and aimed itself right at his face, right before coming over it.

At this, his back arched in pleasure as he also came from his cock. Daimon shook a little then calmed down, growing limp. Satisfied with the footage, you stopped recording. Grabbing a few tissues, you cleaned him up yourself as he slept soundly. You stared at his tail after finishing with that. You wonder...

Your hand reached out for it and gently, you touched it. Daimon let out a very weak whimper. So, it was true. That’s what you could conclude about his tail. Demons like succubi and incubi had tails. And they weren’t just ordinary tails, but tails that also had a way of collecting sexual energy by itself. Not only that, but it also happened to be the sensitive point for the sex demons.

You rubbed the tail between your fingers at a slow pace. Daimon stirred in his sleep, sweat already clinging to his forehead. You sighed at his figure and let go. You’d bring it up with him tomorrow. A smirk graced onto your features as you watched the video play. Curiosity definitely killed the cat, but satisfaction always brought it back.

**Author's Note:**

> i do take writing commissions, so if interested: [commission info](https://virtualventi.tumblr.com/post/638760724242579456/commission-info-hi-lovelies-i-have)


End file.
